Opposites
by Shinigami29
Summary: 5 new mobils have been made; they are similar to the Gundams... but they aren't. They are the Proficies. What will happen when five girls end up as their pilots? What happens when they are connecte with the Gundam Pilots? Slight AU and OOC
1. 3 Months Early, 6 Months Dead

Hey peoples!! I would like to introduce my first Gundam Wing fic *nods*  
  
Pixie: we know-  
  
Ami: YOU know... but they don't. BESIDES... none of them know you guys yet. Do they?  
  
Dusk: who cares? Just write... I still have a headache from you yapping before...  
  
Ami: touche...  
  
Syquin: it's alright M'Lady, I'm sure she doesn't mean it  
  
Dusk: *rolls eyes and murmurs sarcastically* yes my OH so quiet, OH SO loving and caring, and OH SO angelic Aibou...  
  
Ami: awe... she thinks I'm quiet, loving, caring, and angelic! Your so sweet Dusk!  
  
Dusk: *again, sarcastically* YES... that's EXACTLY what I think...  
  
Ami: ^_^ well... me hopes you enjoys! Joy Ginn!  
  
-  
  
3 Months Early, 6 Months Dead  
  
-  
  
Professer G bit his lip as he looked at the results from the pregnate woman. Her and her husband smiled up at him warmly. He tried to smile back, but then frowned.  
  
"Well..." Professer G started, sitting down. "What's the best way to say this? I heard two hearts beating when I checked you..."  
  
"Does that mean?" the woman started in joy.  
  
"We're having twins?!" the man finished. Professer G sighed.  
  
"Yes... and no."  
  
"What?" the woman asked, confused. "How could we be having twins, yet not be having twins?" Professer G sighed, not knowing how to break it to them.  
  
He studied them both.  
  
The woman had long, chestnut brown hair, and a soft, ever-present smile. Her eyes were an un-natural, crystally silver.  
  
The man had vivid violet eyes, and raven hair. He had a commanding, yet protective and secure air around him, as he held onto his wife gently.  
  
"Though I heard two beating hearts," Professer G started again, saying it slowly. "And though you have two babies in your womb right now... well... only... only one of the babies' hearts are beating. The other belongs to you Cassidy."  
  
"You mean?" the woman teared up, and hugged her stomach. "One of my babies is dead?"  
  
"Yes," Professer G nodded. "I am sorry... but it's true."  
  
"Oh my god..." Cassidy started to cry, and her husband held onto her. He whispered soothing nothings into her ear as her tears were muffled from the crook of his neck.  
  
"I know that the last thing you would like is to see a dead baby delivered..." Professer G stated, showing little of the great sympathy he felt for the couple. "So there is a dangerious theory that I could suggest... I have not done it before myself, but I know how. Would you like this done, or not? It is a great risk to you and your other child."  
  
"We'll think about it," the man answered for his distraught wife.  
  
"I understand," Professer G nodded. The couple left without saying another word.  
  
The Professer sighed, and went back to his work. He was building two mobil suits. They were to be complete opposites.  
  
Normal mobil suits appeared on a heat sensor as red, from the heat, as would the first one, for it was only supirior to all other mobils.  
  
The second one would appear as blue, for it had a constant sub-zero temperature. Only a specially trianed pilot would be able to pilot it. But even then...  
  
He was designing the mobil suits to be linked together. So one person would be the pilot of the second one, and one person would be the master. The master could not pilot it, but could turn it off from any place. The pilot could pilot it without dying from the sub-zero temperatures, and call for help from the master whenever he or she needed it.  
  
Professer G sighed, as he tinkered with it farther. It was a complete theory, and even then, he would have to modify the first mobil suit if it proved to be successful. And after that, only two spicific people, which would have to have the right genetic code to acomedate both suits could pilot them. It might take years just to find ONE of them, let alone both.  
  
He abandoned his work and theory on the second mobil and returned to the first one. It was of top priority, and once he finished it, he could returned to tinkering with it...  
  
~*~One Week Later~*~  
  
"Doctor?" Professor G looked up to see Cassidy standing there. There was something wrong though... she was by herself. "I have decided that I want you to do the operation..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Professor G asked, standing up and letting his back crack into place before he walked up to her. "What about your husband, Julyan? What does he say?"  
  
"He... he..." Cassidy teared up again, but refused to cry. "There was a shelling yesterday... he was shot..."  
  
"I'm so sorry dear," Professor G patted her shoulder. "But come quickly... I will have to put you to sleep and but you on oxygen, because you have to be put under water for this. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes," Cassidy nodded, and followed Professor G into the back.  
  
~*~3 Days Later~*~  
  
Professor G heard Cassidy wake up. He looked up from his desk, and looked at the girl, lying on a table across the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked kindly. "Do you feel nautious or anything?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, causing her hair to wip at her playfully. "I'm perfectly fine." Then she spotted something that made her pale... Professor G followed her gaze to a small tank, where a pre-mature baby now floated, attached to many, many wires. "What... what are you doing?"  
  
"I know it seems a little ubsurd..." Professer G said. "But... well... this might just be from me watching too many old movies from when I was young... but I think I might be able to revive her with time."  
  
"Oh..." Cassidy stood up shakily, and looked around for her clothes to change back into. She held onto the sheet around her. "Well... I guess... tell me if you have any luck?"  
  
"Of course," Professor G smiled at her, and she left.  
  
~*~6 Months Later~*~  
  
Professor G spent most of his time on the bead baby girl, though he knew it was useless. He felt as if he owned it to that family, and wouldn't give up until he was sure that there was absolutly no hope left.  
  
The baby, floating in the tank, was now full grown. Through it's heart didn't beat, it thrived in the chemicals that Professor G fed it through the poisoned water every day. Also, it couldn't be called human anymore...  
  
It was a cyborg. A dead cyborg. Professor G had operated on the child's brain in futile attempt that something might happen. He found that the child's eyes were poor... so he modified them. Then he checked the rest of the child's body, just to make sure. He strengthed the child's bones, and even did a little electic therapy on the heart...  
  
The baby hadn't been revived that day...  
  
Professor G sighed. He leaned back, and looked at her. She floated there, lifeless. Even some of her hair had started to grow in.  
  
It wasn't blond, like most babies, but dark chestnut, like her mother's...  
  
Then something completely unexpected happened...  
  
The heart monitor started to bleep. Professor G blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
He stood up, and walked over to the tank. The baby opened her eyes tiredly, and blinked at Professor G. Her eyes weren't the normal blue of a baby's either... they were a vivid violet, with the un-natural crystal feeling her mother's eyes had...  
  
"I did it..." Professor G muttered. "She's alive..."  
  
~*~A Week Later~*~  
  
Professor G was holding the calm baby in his arms, as he went to the local hospital. Cassidy had never returned, so he guessed that she went there to have her baby delivered.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the girl at the desk asked, smiling up at him.  
  
"About three months ago one Cassidy Majol would of had a baby... I have her other baby right here. There was some complecations... could you tell me where she lives so I can take her to her?"  
  
"Cassidy Majol?" the girl smiled sadly. "I remember her... yes... she died while giving birth to her baby... I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's alright..." Professor G nodded back. "I'll just... look after her for her..."  
  
He took the girl home. She smiled up at him, and tugged his sleave. Professor G was confused, because she was unusually quiet... she made noise, and spoke uninteligible baby things at times, but usually didn't make much of a nuisance...  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself, sighing a little. "Well... I guess you need a name... don't you?" He looked at the baby's large, innocent eyes. She smiled up at him again. "Hmm... Viviana..."  
  
"Goo..." the baby added gurgling and giggling happily.  
  
"Alright... Viviana Goo... no... Greu," the baby smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout the years, Professor G took care of Viviana. He sent her to normal school, and told her to try to act like other kids, but taught her much more advanced things. In school, she had already been sent to a fourth grade, and she was only 8.  
  
At this time, Professer G explained her her that to imporve her training, she would have to learn to take care of herself. He sent her out onto the streets, to return everyday for one small meal, and a check up.  
  
Her violet eyes shifted and changed to indigo or a dark violet depending on her mood, and there was visible metal on her face. The metal went over her left eyebrow, down around her eye, and curved under just a little. It was more like a larger version of her eye, broken apart.  
  
This piece of metal was conneted to both of her eyes. It allowed her to see alta-violet, heat, sound waves, in the dark, and many other things. It also changed the color of her eyes. But changing her type of sight or the color of her eyes was painful, so she didn't do it often.  
  
By the time of the war, Viviana had passed school, and moved out on her own. She had her own mixed style of fashion, and would of been the pilot of Deathsythe, had not Professor G of been so protective over her...  
  
She piloted the second mobil as well as she could. She even named it Cassidy's Crystal. Crystal for short. It was a pure white mobil, with a dark blue, crystal ball on it's forehead. She had almost died many more then one time in Crystal, because of the sub-zero temperatures.  
  
But it was strange... Viviana strived in sub-zero temperatures. Whenever she got too hot, she started to slow down. After awhile, her body shut down completely, and she fell into a coma. The quickest way to take her out of it, as Professor G found out, was to put her into a freezing cold bath with ice-cubes.  
  
To his calculations, the bath should of been just as, if not just slightly warmer then the sub-zero temperatures of Crystal.  
  
"Viviana?" Professor G said; Viviana came down from Crystal; she took a look around. The storage room seemed cold and empty without Deathsythe there... "Come here for a moment..."  
  
Viviana came over, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Professor G jumped a little; she was really quiet.  
  
"Let's try programing your gene's into Crystal again... according to my calculations your gene's are only slightly off from being the master's... so you should be able to pilot Crystal."  
  
"Alright," Viviana nodded. "Under ONE condition..."  
  
"I'll only call you Vi sometimes, now lay down," Professer G stood up straight, letting his back crack, before he went across the room to get his stuff. When he came back, he looked at Viviana. He lifted up her shirt slightly, and using a large needle, he took a sample from her nerve system, right in her spine. It caused her great pain, but she didn't cry out anymore.  
  
After it was done, he took some blood from her arm, and then went over to the computer. Viviana laid still for a few minutes, before she stood up. She went over to Crystal, and climbed into her cockpit. Once there, she hooked herself up, and awaited to start.  
  
After 15 or so minutes of patient waiting, the roof opened up above her. She revved up Crystal's silent engines, and bit her lip. The started... then the freezing began.  
  
It didn't nip at her skin, and refresh her soul like the normal freeze of winter did, but it completely consumed her, touching and stopping her heart with it's icy hand...  
  
Viviana gasped out, and ripped off the cords attached to her head. She unbucked herself, breathing becoming hard. Then, pushing open the cockpit manually, she let herself fall the many feet to the ground...  
  
~*~  
  
Viviana groaned as she woke up. Professor G looked up at her, and smiled.  
  
"No more test piloting..." he said sternly.  
  
"What?" Viviana blinked a few times. "But... I know Crystal inside and out!"  
  
"We have to find the person who can accomodate to Crystal's programming properly."  
  
"Then... why don't I pilot Deathsyth," Viviana said.  
  
"Because I didn't rebuild the Deathsythe for you," Professor G said, not looking at her. "Besides... your gene's don't fit either. I know who is exposed to pilot Deathsythe... but, he is most likely dead."  
  
"Alright then..." Viviana sighed. "Well... I don't know about you... but I've got work on Earth. I'll see you in a month or two, alright?"  
  
"Assassination job?"  
  
"Don't worry... it's just some hot shot general boy. No Gundam Pilots and no Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Professor G nodded, and Viviana left. He turned back to his computer, and turned it on. He had a message from Doctor J...  
  
He read over it, and was shocked...  
  
It seemed like he and the other scientist did the same thing as he did, with a second mobil... they were all linked to the first, but none of them had a pilot.  
  
He read over the four different plans that were in the message... all four of them were bassed on the same design, though they were made a different eimes, and by different people. Even Professor G's was bassed on the same design...  
  
Something was up...  
  
They needed to find the new pilots. 


	2. Almost Caught

ELLO PEOPLES!!!  
  
Pixie: no one has read your story, so chill and shut up.  
  
Ami: *grumbles something* how come your the only one who ever talks to me? What of my other muses?  
  
Morder: we jus love ta watch you two fight, dat's all  
  
Ami: oh hahaha...  
  
Dusk: awe... *sarcastically* don't worry you little angel... none of us hate you  
  
Ami: YAY!!  
  
Pixie: Dusk?  
  
Dusk: yes?  
  
Pixie: none of us do hate her  
  
Dusk: i know. THEY don't know that though...  
  
Pixie: ahh...  
  
Ami: *blinks*  
  
-  
  
Almost Caught  
  
-  
  
Duo sighed. He looked up at Deathscythe, just sitting there, doing nothing.  
  
"Your gonna rust up soon enough buddy..." he muttered. There was a beeping, and Duo looked over to his computer in a desk in the corner of the hanger.  
  
He walked over, and after pushing some papers and various other things away, sat down and clicked on the message. Heero's face appeared, looking sternly at him.  
  
"We're needed," he said mutely.  
  
"What?" Duo blinked. "For what?"  
  
"Theres a threat to Relena," Heero said.  
  
"Oh," Duo sighed, and leaned back into his chair. "Well then Heero, go off and save her like you always do."  
  
"Its more complicated then that..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There's a threat to war... the threat is that war will start when one of two people die. General Mason or one of Relena's maids. If General Mason is killed, the threat says that Relena will be killed as well, but only after 21 days. If one of her maids is killed, she will die after 97 days."  
  
"So... another war, and Relena dying?" Duo sighed. "So I have to go to Sanc?"  
  
"No," Heero shook his head slightly, and closed his eyes. "We want you to get in touch with the Sweepers, and upgrade Deathscythe to the best of your ability. Then bring it to Sanc. We believe that if a war does break out, not only will we have to protect Relena 24/7, but we'll have to be better then before..."  
  
"Alright," Duo nodded. "I'll see ya later buddy."  
  
Heero only nodded, and then the com link cut off. Duo sighed, and stood up straight. He ran his hand through his bangs, and then smiled up at Deathscythe.  
  
"Looks like God has answered our prayers..." he muttered. "Come on... let's get going..."  
  
~*~  
  
Viviana, or Vi as she liked to be called, exited the shuttle that she was on. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, and then started down the street.  
  
After a few minutes, she came to a cafe. There she found a table at the back, already occupied by two men. She sat down anyways, and looked boredly at them.  
  
"This is your secret meeting place?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"People lest suspect things right under their noses," one of them smiled, as he looked her up and down. Vi reminded herself that she needed the money.  
  
"Well?" Vi asked, looking at both of them. "What is it exactly that I have to do?"  
  
"Kill one General Mason."  
  
"There must be something else..."  
  
"You have to poison his drink that he has everyday after he comes back from his meetings. A maid drops the glass off in his room early, and he makes it himself when he comes back."  
  
They put a briefcase onto the table. Vi opened it, to reveal two shiny glasses and a silver platter.  
  
"Two?" Vi blinked.  
  
"Ones to mix it in," one of the men explained. "And the other to drink out of. Now... you also have to leave this underneath his pillows. Got it girly?"  
  
"Yeah," Vi blinked, and took the letter. She closed the briefcase and placed it at her feet. "And I'm guessing the interior of the glasses is glazed with poison? Now... I have to dress up as a maid, yadda yadda yadda. I got it. I'll be done by the end of the week."  
  
"No," the guy closest to the end put a hand out as she tried to stand up; it grazed over her breast, and he retracted it quickly as she glared at him. "It hasto be done today. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered. "I got it. I'll see ya then." She got up, and left. Now she needed to find out where he was staying and break in before he had his drink...  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa sighed inwardly, as he watched General Mason walk around his room and collect his things. General Mason agreed to having someone stay in his room at all times just to make sure that nothing happened to him or to the room that would infect him.  
  
He didn't even know about Wufei waiting for him to leave so that he could follow him.  
  
"Good day Mr. Barton," he waved as he left. Trowa just watched him, and stood up when the door closed. He walked into the kitchen, and made himself a cup of coffee.  
  
He sat down at the small table there, waiting for it to be finish, when there was a knock at the door. Standing up again, he walked over to it it time to hear a faint voice say 'room service'.  
  
'Their early today...' he thought to himself.  
  
He opened the door, like he always did. The girl standing there wasn't the usual girl that cleaned the room. She looked shocked to see him.  
  
"Hello," she smiled at him. Trowa just nodded, and let her pass. He was wary of her, so he kept an eye on her, but let her do her work. "Um... I can leave if you like."  
  
"I won't be leaving anytime soon," Trowa said mutely, gracing her with his words. "So it be best if you work around me."  
  
"Yes, yes," she nodded to herself. "Of course..." she standed there for a moment, looking around the almost perfectly spotless room. Then she heard the coffee maker. "Oh! That will be done soon... why don't I just get it for you?"  
  
"That's alright," Trowa grabbed her arm as she tried to get past him. Instintly, she turned, and grabbing his elbow and upper arm, proceeded to flip him over her shoulder. He flipped himself tightly in the air, and landed cat-like between two pieces of funiture.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she appologized. "It's just a reaction to when people grab me like that... Sono cosí dolente!(1)"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow at this. Not at her appology... though it was impressive, it was believable. It was that she could speak Italian...  
  
"Lei parla l'italiano?(2)" he questioned, standing up and taking a step towards her. "Dove lei ha imparato l'italiano?(3)" The girl kept quiet, and went to the kitchen.  
  
Trowa followed her, still wary, but some worry lifted off of his shoulders. He watched her make his coffee. It was almost as if she read his mind, because she made it exactly how he liked it...  
  
"Ringraziarlo,(4)" Trowa said, nodding as he took it from her hands. He brought it to his lips... but stopped. There was something fishy about this...  
  
He put down the cup, and she smiled up at him warmly. He looked her up and down studying her carefully. THEN he noticed something out of place.  
  
"Che è il suo nome?(5)" He asked, still in Italian. It was more comfortable for him.  
  
"My name? Why do you want to know my name?" She asked quickly, changing back to English. She went over to the sink, and started to clean the dishs there.  
  
"Would you like a sip?" Trowa asked, walking up behind her and holding the cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
"I'm not thirsty," She said simply, not looking at it. Trowa simply dumped it down the drain, and then placed it into the sink. He had to lean forward, and brushed against her. He smelled vanilla on her...  
  
He pulled away, and went back over to the table. He sat down, and waited for her to finish up. Then she started to rush around, cleaning up everything that she could.  
  
After she was done, which was in about 15 minutes, she started to set up General Mason's drinks...  
  
"No," Trowa said simply. "He can wait until tomorrow to get a hangover." The girl looked in slight distress, but nodded.  
  
"Of course..." she bit her lip. "But I was told to set this up for him..."  
  
"Your too early."  
  
"I have a lot of rooms to do. I clean the most important ones first."  
  
"And what if I don-" she silenced him by placing her lips over his. She sat down in his lap, and dragged his face up to meet her as her tongue worked wonders on making him forget how to think...  
  
Then he pushed her away, and stood up.  
  
"Now I really think your up to something," he said. "Leave." He sat back down, and didn't say another word. He had said much to much already... all because he was shocked that she could speak Italian.  
  
Hesitantly, she packed up the glasses, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn it..." Vi cursed as she left. He hadn't taken her that long to find the place. She knocked out one of the maids, and started off to the room. But she didn't expect him to be there.  
  
HE ruined it all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1)I'm so sorry!  
  
(2)You speak Italian?  
  
(3)Where did you learn Italian?  
  
(4)Thank you  
  
(5)What is your name? 


End file.
